incrediboxfandomcom-20200223-history
Voices
Here is the list of Voices. Version 1: Alpha The voices aren't colored. But however they're faded from purple to pink. *The first voice says: "Houmm..." *The second voice says "hmm-hmmmm" *The third voice says: "I can get you everything you wanted to because I know." *The fourth voice says: "You... tell me the right thing... Woah woah...." *The last voice says: "You can make it if you want it. You can make it. (hm)" Version 2: Little Miss The color of the voices are faded from purple to pink. *The first is wearing a fedora, like most of them. He is wearing a suit with a bowtie. He makes the sound: "Woaw. Hoaah. Huuhh. Laaa-looww." in a gentlemen way. *The second is wearing a suit with a tie. He makes a sound: "Coo-hoo coo-hoo coo-hoo coo-hoo coo-hoo coo-hoo." and changes pitch. *The third is wearing an open suit with a tie also. He makes a whistling noise like it's a funeral and changes pitch slightly for the first loop, and changes pitch three times at the second. *The fourth is wearing a side cap and glasses. He is wearing a neck-tie. He says: "Is it-is it... all you got for me" and says it slower the second time. *The last is wearing a patterned shirt. He makes the noise: "You are-are-are-are-are-are-are-are-are..." and the second time: "The woh-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-one.." Version 3: Sunrise The color of this versions voices are yellow. *The first is wearing something tied around his head, and wears glasses. He is wearing a zip shirt. He makes the sound: 'Hey! Oh yeah! Oh yeah!'. **For headphones or earbuds, one of the parts is a higher pitched voice. *The second is wearing a fedora with a buckle. He is wearing an open sweater suit. He emits a sound very similar to the firsts. For the first, he just says "Heeeey!". For the second, he says "I'm glad you finally arrived". *The third is wearing glasses, like the first. He is wearing an open sweater suit too, but with something wrapped on him. He says "All over..." for the first loop and says "All over the world" at the half second loop. *The fourth is wearing a side hat. He seems to be wearing a sort of shirt vest, with a pocket. He says "You gotta put some clothes!" before it is cut out for every half loop. *The last is wearing large spectacle like glasses. He is wearing a suit, with a hankerchief like thing stuffed in his neck. He is wearing no sleeves. He says "Sunrise... Over your head." for the first loop. and just says "Sunrise..." for the second loop. Version 4: The Love The color of this versions voices are lavender with hints of yellow. * The first guy wears a backwards cap, square glasses, and a gold necklace with a pixelated heart. he also wears a vest with an undershirt with white sleeves. He sings, "Yeah, we're a feeling some fun!" twice, then "Yeah, Are you feeling some fun, you gotta go with me, Yeah, Are you feeling some fun?" ** In AXE BOAT, he instead says "Mix! For! Peace!" every half loop. * The second guy wears a bucket hat and a Hawaiian shirt. He sings, "Chilling'" in a digitally altered voice three times at the beginning at each half-loop. * The third guy wears a hat with a feather and a suit with an undershirt. He sings "Yeah!" every half-loop. * The fourth guy wears Kanye West glasses, a hoodie with a tiger pattern and with a lightning bolt. and a sweatband. He sings in a energetic voice twice, then changes on the third half-loop. * The fifth guy appears to be hippie of some sort. wears a headband with a tail, rounded glasses, and a mail shirt with a flower on it. He scats a lot in a crazy hippie-like accent. Incredibox V5: Brazil The color for the voices are blood red, And are based off Brazilian Indigenous tribes. They are often mistaken for the melodies because of their red color, and that despite being voices, they don't speak in Portuguese. * The first one wears a patterned Tribal mask (inspired by the Wayana-Aparai Tamoko mask) with tassels and a poncho. Unlike the others however, he makes a brass sound that changes tone. The tassels on his mask move up and down whenever the tone of his brass sound changes. * The second one wears a headband, makeup, large earrings and a towel with zigzag patterns tied to his neck. He sings "Aaaaaa, wiaaaaaa... buh-bada, buh-bada!" * The third one wears a feathery hat and dress. He also sings in a high-pitched voice as the others. * The fourth one has a some sort of hat and tribal costume. He sings the same tune, but the first few notes are different. He says, "Ba buda ba ba ba ba, ba-ba, ba-ba" which is Musica's tune. * The last one is an Indian chief. Sporting a feather headdress and a giant necklace. unlike the others, he makes a low-pitched "Oh-Woah" sound. Incredibox V6: Alive The color of the voices are burnt orange, with a hint of dark teal. *The first character is wearing a backwards cap with an eye on it. He is wearing a gold necklace. His shirt has a triangle on it, which could refer to the bonus: Your Mind. He says in auto tune: "You better hurry. Now, better. Better. Yea. Hurry hurry!" *The second is wearing winged glasses. His hoodie has crazy patterns of circles and triangles on it. He says: 'If Im already good. I'm still working on my skills!" *The third is wearing a white orange striped headband, His shirt has gold and blue stripes, and has pockets, and face paint. He sings also with auto tune: "Yooooooou.. are mind controlled." *The fourth is wearing a fox mask that has inverted eyes. The pattern he wears on his shirt is orange crimson dark blue and teal. He laughs but singing in echo sound. *The final is wearing square glasses with the reflection of bright blue and dark blue. His hoodie poncho has zigzag patterns. He makes the noise: "Wah-oh-wa-oh.. Ouh-ho-hoho-ho." Incredibox V7: Jeevan The color of the voices is light green, with a hint of pink. *The first wears a fortune teller turban with a jewel in the center, he sports a mustache and a long goatee with a band around it. He wears pants and a vest, but with no undershirt. He stays silent for the most part, until after a few seconds, where he sings in a fast pace "Jiru-taka taka turu-takta turu-takta-turu-takta-turu-takta turu" and then stops. *The second has a bindi, a garment covering his body. And most significantly, a cobra around his neck (as he is probably a snake charmer). He says the same thing as the first voice, but he says "Jiri-taka taka-to" in the first beat (instead of "Jiru-taka taka" about a quarter in) then sings the second part of the beat and stops all while making angry faces. The cobra around his neck moves its head once and sticks it tongue out as well. *The third wears a taqiyah with a triangle pattern, a mustache, and a vest with an undershirt and a chain around his neck. He says the verse of Kofitez. (traduction not known yet) *The fourth wears Indian female clothing, sporting a tiara with a gem, a bindi, some eye shadow, and a dress that goes over his head, he sings in Hindi with a high-pitched female voice. *The last wears an Indian deity crown (Mukut), makeup, and a cape with chains. He sings "yaaa-haaa" in a soft voice. Category:Main Articles Category:Sounds